Missões do Grupo dos Sobreviventes Secundários
"Missões-B" é um termo para qualquer missão que é para o bem de todo o grupo de sobreviventes ou para alguns desses, uma missão onde uma grande descoberta na Ilha é feita, ou qualquer missão encabeçada pelo "Time-B", um grupo de sobreviventes sempre envolvidos em missões com o "Time-A". O termo pode também ser usado para descrever missões menos importantes ou pessoais dos membros do "Time-A". Definição "Missão-B" Um "Missão-B" refere-se a uma missão, geralmente, menos importante que uma "Missão-A", mas que ainda pode ser útil para o bem de todo o grupo dos sobrevivente. Usualmente, refere-se a missão realizada pelo "Time B", um grupo de personagens quem sempre participam em missões para o bem de todos os sobreviventes, mas não estão tão envolvidos como os membros do "Time-A": Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Locke e Sayid. Esse termo é derivado de "O Time-A" que Charlie cunhou, embora ele se sentisse desqualificado para o time. Entretanto, muitos sobreviventes somente participaram de uma ou duas missões, como foi o caso de Nikki e Paulo explorando a Ilha. "Missões-B", geralmente, envolvem somente os membros do "Time-B", mas em alguns casos pode envolver membros do "Time-A". Entretanto, algumas "Missões-B" são muito importantes, especialmente a "Encontrando e Resgatando o Paraquedista"". Em geral, o Time-B tem como membros Charlie, Hurley e Michael. Outros que também participaram em algumas missões foram Jin, Desmond, Sun e Claire. ='Primeira Temporada'= Descobrir com que Kelvin está envolvido | a-team=nenhum | other=Desmond,Kelvin | background=Desmond e Kelvin estão digitando os números há alguns anos. | mission=Descobrir o que Kelvin está fazendo | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries= Kelvin está usando o barco de Desmond para sair da Ilha. | align=left | storyline= No dia da queda. Desmond nota um longo rasgo no traje protetor enquanto Kevin se vestia para sair. Desmond percebe que foi enganado sobre a quarentena, a suspeita e confirma rapidamente após seguir Kevin até o lado e fora e vê-lo retirar o traje. Ele continua seguindo Kevin até alcançarem a praia. Lá Desmond vê seu barco à vela, novo em folha. Nesse ponto Kevin revela que está ciente da presença de Desmond por ter sido um espião por 10 anos. Bastante irritado, Desmond discute com Kevin que admite estar saindo pra consertar o barco de Desmond para fugir da ilha: "Que se dane o botão, cara. Quem sabe se é mesmo real." Acreditado que poderia ter partido há muito tempo, Desmond fica enfurecido e se joga contra Kelvin, acidentalmente acertando a cabeça dele contra uma pedra e (provavelmente) matando-o.}} Encontrar os diamantes parte I | a-team=nenhum | other=Nikki,Paulo | background=O avião caiu. Nikki e Paulo deram um golpe em Howard L. Zukerman e roubaram os diamantes dele | mission=Encontrar os diamantes | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= fail | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Na área da queda do avião, Nikki pergunta a Paulo onde estão os diamantes.}} Dividir/organizar a comida do avião | a-team=nenhum | other=Hurley,Claire | background=A queda do avião. | mission=Ter certeza que todos receberam comida | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Na noite após a queda, Hurley se responsabilizou por dividir o que restou da comida do avião entre os sobrevivente. Ele deu a Claire duas refeições.}} Construir um acampamento na praia , , , , , , , , , , | a-team=Jack,Kate,Locke e Sayid | other=Hurley,Claire,Charlie,Boone e quase todos, menos Shannon | background=A queda do avião na praia. | mission=Construir um acampamento. | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= No inicio os sobreviventes da seção intermediária do voo 815 da Oceanic montaram acampamento na praia onde o avião caiu. Durante um tempo eles encontraram abrigo sob partes da fuselagem ou dormiram sobre a areia. A maior parte do abrigo foi construído ao redor da fuselagem daquele avião. Shannon não ajudou a construir esse acampamento. O Acampamento durou até a maré alta. }} Salvar a mulher que estava se afogando | a-team=Jack | other=Charlie,Boone,Joanna Miller | background=Jonna estava nadando no mar | mission=Salvar a mulher que estava se afogando | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= fail | discoveries=nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Jack é acordado por Charlie em estado de pânico. Os dois correm em direção à praia em meio a um grupo de sobreviventes. São ouvidos os gritos de uma jovem vindas do mar. Charlie diz “Eu não sei nadar”. Então Jack mergulha e nada para salvá-la. Porém Jack encontra Boone precisando de ajuda (ele também tentou salvar a mulher) e o traz de volta para a praia. Ao olhar de volta o grupo percebe que agora é tarde demais para Jack ir atrás da mulher, e tudo que eles podem fazer e ficar ali parados até seus gritos cessarem.}} Encontrar os diamantes parte II | a-team=nenhum | other=Nikki,Paulo, Ethan | background=O avião caiu. Nikki e Paulo deram um golpe em Howard L. Zukerman e roubaram os diamantes dele. Eles não sabem onde os diamantes estão após a queda. | mission=Encontrar os diamantes | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= fail | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= à noite Nikki e Paulo procuram os diamantes nas malas enquanto teorizam sobre os barulhos do Monstro. Nikki diz à Paulo que eles precisam achar a mala antes de serem resgatados.Ethan pergunta se eles precisam de roupas e se apresenta. Nikki diz que eles estão procurando o chiclete de nicotina de Paulo. Ethan diz que eles deviam procurar na ilha.}} Construir/manter uma horta , , , , , , . | a-team=Kate | b-team=Nenhum | other=Sun,Jin | background=Sun faz a horta algum tempo depois da queda. | mission=Fazer uma horta para o bem-estar do acampamento. | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Sun faz a horta algum tempo depois da queda, e Kate a ajuda coletando sementes de várias frutas. Algum tempo depois, Jack presenteia Kate com algumas sementes de goiaba, dizendo que "não existe horta sem goiaba". Sun é sequestrada por Charlie. Jin destrói a horta dizendo que Sun não pode ficar longe dele, depois ele a reconstrói. Sun procura sua aliança por lá.}} Livrar-se da Heroína/Tirar o vício de Charlie da Heroína | a-team=Locke | b-team=Charlie | other=Nenhum | background=Charlie é viciado em heroína desde os tempos do Drive Shaft. O irmão dele também era viciado. | mission=Manter-se 'limpo' | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Guitarra de Charlie | align=left | storyline= John Locke ajuda Charlie a se livrar do vício ao trocar as drogas dele pelo violão.}} Pegar a heroína de Locke | a-team=Locke | b-team=Charlie | other=Nenhum | background=Charlie é viciado em heroína desde os tempos do Drive Shaft. O irmão dele também era viciado. No último episódio, John tentou fazer Charlie desistir da heroína, mas agora ele está sofrendo com a síndrome da abstinência. | mission=Pegar a heroína de Locke | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Charlie procura por Locke e pede a droga de volta. Locke diz a Charlie que ele poderá pedir pela heroína três vezes, e na última vez, Locke dará para ele. Jonh mantém a promessa e quando Charlie consegue a droga novamente, ele as joga no fogo, começando um dolorosa jornada de abstinência.}} Descobrir quem não estava no avião | a-team=nenhum | b-team=Hurley | other=Nenhum | background=Claire foi atacada e Hurley quer descobrir quem não estava no avião | mission=Descobrir quem não estava no avião | O-mission= Sequestrar Claire | outcome= success | discoveries=Ethan | align=left | storyline= Depois de convencer Sawyer a lhe dar o manifesto, Hurley conversou com cada sobrevivente e fez um censo para descobrir quem era quem. Enquanto isso, Hurley descobriu que a pessoa que ele conheceu na floresta e nas cavernas, Ethan Rom, não estava no avião.}} Capturar Nathan para descobrir onde as crianças estão | a-team= Nenhum | other= Ana-Lucia Cortez,Eko, Nathan e Goodwin | background=A seção da cauda do avião caiu no mar. A maioria dos sobreviventes foi seqüestrada. | mission=Descobrir onde as crianças estão | O-mission=Seqüestrar os sobreviventes | outcome= fail | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline=Ana cava um buraco, no qual ela transforma em uma prisão. Quando está pronto, ela acerta a cabeça de Nathan e o joga no buraco. Ela o interroga, acreditando que ele é um daqueles que pegaram as crianças, devido as ausências inexplicadas e por ninguém lembrar dele no avião. Quando perguntado de onde ele é, ele responde, "Canadá". Ela começa a deixá-lo sem comida, para assim forçá-lo a dizer onde estão as crianças. Porém, outro membro do grupo dá a comida a ele quando Ana não está por perto. Ana diz a Goodwin que ela pretende começar a torturar Nathan no dia seguinte. Naquela noite, Goodwin liberta Nathan, alertando-o do plano de Ana; quando Nathan está para partir, Goodwin o atinge no pescoço e o mata. }} Construir um novo acampamento e demais | a-team= Cada um construiu o próprio abrigo. | other= Cada um construiu o próprio abrigo. | background=A queda do avião na praia. | mission=Construir um novo acampamento. | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Próximo ao dia 22, a maré muda e começa a levar os destroços do avião. Os sobreviventes mudam-se para uma área mais alta da praia, próximo a pinheiros, e começam a montar barracas permanentes. Para isso, eles usam uma combinação de lonas, restos de materiais do avião e materiais da ilha como folhas de palmeiras, bambus e galhos de árvores, os sobreviventes criaram um espaço mais confortável para viverem. O acampamento inclui vários depósitos de água que vem canalizada das Cavernas (ou da chuva), uma cozinha e uma mesa de jantar.}} Coletar espécies de insetos anteriormente desconhecidas | a-team=nenhum | other=Arzt e Nikki | background=Leslie Arzt era professor e possivelmente tinha phd. Ele era o cientista do acampamento. | mission=Coletar espécies desconhecidas de insetos | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome=Sucedida em partes; ele coletou 20 ou mais espécies, mas depois se explodiu acidentalmente. | discoveries= 20 ou mais espécies descobertas | align=left | storyline= Arzt tinha uma pequena estrutura montada por ele mesmo, onde ele mantinha uma grande coleção de insetos da Ilha, que ele diz serem desconhecidas. Quando Nikki aproxima-se dele, Artz começa a contar sobre uma aranha perigosa. }} Encontrar os diamantes parte III | a-team=Nenhum | other=Nikki,Paulo, Arzt | background=O avião caiu. Nikki e Paulo deram um golpe em Howard L. Zukerman e roubaram os diamantes dele. Eles não sabem onde os diamantes estão após a queda. | mission=Encontrar os diamantes | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= fail | discoveries= The Pearl | align=left | storyline=Nikki pede a Artz para ajudá-la a encontra onde a mala dela foi parar. Artz oferece um mapa desenhado que mostra a possível trajetória de objetos que caíram do avião. Paulo sente-se enciumado por Nikki ter pedido ajuda a Artz e sugere que Ethan seria mais útil. Eles seguem o mapa de Artz e descobrem o avião dos traficante de drogas. Nikki pede para que ele suba até lá e procure por um rádio, ma ele está com medo que o avião caia. Eles descobrem a estação Pérola. Paulo quer investigr, mas Nikki não permite.}} Construir uma jangada , | b-team= Michael | a-team= Nenhum | other= Walt | background= Michael quer tirar o filho dele da Ilha. Ele tentar fazer isso construindo uma jangada. | mission= Encontrar um navio | O-mission=Nenhum | A-mission=Nenhum | outcome= fail | discoveries= Walt não quer deixar a Ilha | align=left | storyline= A COMPLETAR}} Encontrar os diamantes parte IV | a-team=Kate | other=Nikki,Paulo,Shannon | background=O avião caiu. Nikki e Paulo deram um golpe em Howard L. Zukerman e roubaram os diamantes dele. Eles não sabem onde os diamantes estão após a queda. | mission=Encontrar os diamantes | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries= Os Diamantes | align=left | storyline= Shannon e Artz estão gritando com Kate por ela não ter contado ao grupo sobre as armas na maleta do Policial. Após isso, Nikki e Paulo chegam e perguntam o que está acontecendo. Shannon diz que Kate, Jack e Sawyer não contaram ao pessoal sobre uma maleta com armas. Nikki pergunta a Kate onde ela encontrou a maleta. Nikki e Paulo vão até a cachoeira e Paulo pergunta se ela estaria com ele se não fosse pela mala. Nikki só diz que isso vale $8 milhões e que ele deve mergulhar, já que ela teve que seduzir Howard. Paulo vê a mala, mas diz a Nikki que só há cadáveres. Ela vai embora e ela mergulha novamente e pega a mala com diamantes.}} Constuir uma jangada, novamente , , , , , , | b-team= Michael | a-team= Sawyer, Kate | other= Jin,Walt, Sun | background= Michael quer tirar o filho dele da Ilha. Ele tenta construir uma jangada. No entanto, após Walt colocar fogo na primeira, ele começa uma segunda. | mission= Encontrar um barco ou ilha povoada | O-mission=Kidnapping Walt | A-mission=Journeying by Raft | outcome= Sucedida em partes; saíram da Ilha, mas os Outros os encontraram e explodiram a jangada. | discoveries= Saber que os Outros querem Walt, o barco dos Outros, o tubarão, os sobreviventes da parte da cauda. | align=left | storyline= A COMPLETAR }} ='Segunda Temporada'= Velejar para longe da Ilha | a-team=Nenhum | other=Nenhum | background=Desmond ficava na escotilha apertando um código a cada 108 minutos. Jack,Locke e Kate entram na escotilha. Ele lhes diz para digitar o código e, então, vai embora. | mission=Velejar para fora da Ilha | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= fail | discoveries= Não se pode navegar para fora da Ilha. | align=left | storyline=Desmond vai embora em seu barco a vela, em sua tentativa de escapar da Ilha. Sua tentativa, no entanto, não foi bem sucedida, e depois de duas semanas o barco volta em direção à Ilha. Quando o barco aparece para os sobreviventes, Jack, Sayid e Sawyer nadam até ele, apenas para encontrar Desmond dentro, que na época acreditava que a Ilha era a última coisa que existia no mundo.}} Racionar a comida da 'escotilha' | a-team=Nenhum | b-team=Hurley | other=Rose | background= A escotilha foi aberta e dentro dela havia uma grande quantidade de comida. A Hurley foi dada a missão de classificá-la. | mission=Racionar a comida | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= fail | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Quando a maioria dos sobreviventes principais arranjam uma tarefa na Escotilha, Hurley é apontado por Jack para fazer uma lista da comida encontrada no depósito do Cisne. Quando Charlie começa a questionar sua amizade com Hurley depois de este ter se recusado a lhe dar um vidro de pasta de amendoim e Kate pega para si um xampu, mesmo Hurley tendo lhe recusado, ele decide destruir o depósito com a dinamite do Black Rock. Entretanto, ele hesita em fazê-lo por causa de uma conversa com Rose e de pensamentos sobre seu passado que invadem sua mente. Finalmente, ele desiste da ideia e informa a Jack que todos os sobreviventes estão indo pegar o que querem, uma vez que dividir a comida igualmente é impossível.}} Encontrar a aliança de Sun | a-team=Jack,Kate,Locke | b-team=Hurley | other=Sun, Vincent | background=Sun perde sua aliança de casamento | mission=Encontrar a aliança | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries= A aliança de Sun | align=left | storyline= Sun está conversando com Claire quando se dá conta de que havia perdido sua aliança de casamento. Ela verifica nos seus pertences e destrói sua horta procurando-a. Jack, Hurley e Locke tentam ajudá-la. Finalmente, quando Kate tenta consolar Sun, dizendo que está tudo bem, Sun diz a ela que certamente não era esse o caso, e revela que a mensagem na garrafa havia retornado. Kate pergunta onde está e Sun conta a ela que havia queimado. Depois de encontrar a garrafa, Kate fica chateada e tenta freneticamente ler todas as mensagens. Kate, então, passa os olhos pela areia e diz a Sun para olhar para baixo. A aliança de casamento de Sun está na areia; Sun se regozija de felicidade.}} Encontrar Walt | a-team=Sayid | other=Shannon,Walt and Vincent | background=Shannon vê Walt e quer encontrá-lo | mission=Encontrar Walt | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= fail | discoveries= | align=left | storyline= Shannon treina Vincent para localizar o cheiro de Walt dando a ele algumas roupas do menino. Ele a leva até o túmulo de Boone, onde Sayid a encontra e diz que ela está ali para chorar a morte de seu quase irmão. Shannon se embrenha na floresta, determinada a encontrar Walt. Sayid a alcança e tenta se desculpar por duvidar dela. Mais tarde, Shannon vê Walt mais uma vez, mas dessa vez Sayid também o vê. Sayid, então, diz a ela que ele acredita nela e que a ama. Quando Shannon corre em direção a Walt, ele é atingida por um tiro no abdômen por Ana Lucia Cortez, que pensou que ela era um dos Outros.}} Esconder os diamantes da Nikki parte I | a-team=Jack,Locke | other=Paulo | background=O avião caiu. Nikki e Paulo deram um golpe em Howard L. Zukerman e roubaram os diamantes dele. Eles não sabem onde os diamantes estão após a queda. Paulo mergulhou em um lago e encontrou os diamante, mas não disse a Nikki. | mission=Esconder os diamantes da Nikki | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Ben,Juliet, the other's plan | align=left | storyline= Paulo nervously takes the nicotine gum out of his luggage bag and starts to dig a hole on the beach when Locke discovers him. Locke suggests he find a more secure place for whatever he's hiding, stating, "Things don't stay buried on this Island". Locke clarifies his statement by saying that the beach will erode. Paulo enters the Pearl, where one monitor is on, showing static. He hides the matryoshka doll with the dimonds in in the toilet reservoir. He hears a noise and peeks through the bathroom door. Ben and Juliet enter, thinking the door was left open by Tom. Ben tells Juliet to have Tom cover the Hatch with the plane. They tune the monitor station to the Swan video feed, which displays Jack. Upon seeing him, Juliet asks, "Is that him? Shephard?" Ben says he will recruit Jack by exploiting his emotional investments. Juliet asks if this means they'll grab Ford and Austen too. Ben replies that they'll get Michael to bring them to the Others. They leave, Ben commanding Juliet to "tell Tom to cover up the station with the plane", and Paulo finds their walkie.}} Construir uma igreja , , , , , | a-team=Nenhum | b-team=Charile | other=Eko | background=Eko deve uma igreja a seu irmão | mission=Construir uma igreja | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= fail | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Eko e Charlie estavam trabalhando na construção de uma igreja até que Eko encontra um novo propósito em apertar o botão na estação Cisne. Seguindo os movimentos de Eko, Charlie tenta continuar trabalhando, mas acha difícil e fica frustrado com o abandono do projeto por Eko. Eko diz a Bernard: "as pessoas são salvas de diferentes maneiras", em resposta à frustração de Bernard de que eles estavam construindo uma igreja quando ele queria ajuda para construir um sinal de SOS. Locke construiu sua sauna dentro da armação da igreja.}} Sequestrar Sun , | a-team=Sawyer,Kate | other=Sun,Charlie e Sawyer | background=Os losties fizeram um pacto com os outros; Sawyer quer que os losties continuem a se proteger | mission=Dar aos sobreviventes mais disposição para enfrentar Os Outros | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Sun está trabalhando na sua horta e se assusta quando os arbustos atrás dela balançam, mas revela-se que é Vincent. Ela franze as sobrancelhas ao som de um trovão distante, mas, de repente, uma mala cai sobre sua cabeça e ela é puxada para dentro dos arbustos. Kate e Sawyer ouvem seus gritos através da forte chuva e a encontram inconsciente na floresta. Charlie e Sawyer discutem o plano na floresta depois de realizado. Sawyer promete nunca revelar que Charlie estava envolvido. Mais tarde, Charlie confessa e pede desculpas a Sun. Sun diz a Sawyer que ela não contaria a Jin. Não se sabe se Charlie revelou isso a alguém.}} Caçar o sapo das árvores | a-team=Sawyer | b-team=Hurley | other=Jin | background=Um Sapo das árvores estar incomodando Sawyer | mission=Caçar o sapo das árvores | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Sawyer is annoyed by the chirping sounds made by a tree frog. Sawyer asks Jin if he hears it too, but Jin does not answer, angry after what happened previously. He heads off into the jungle and comes across Hurley, eating from his personal stash of food. Sawyer says he will not say anything to anyone about Hurley's hidden stash, if Hurley helps him find the frog. During their trekking journey, Sawyer keeps calling Hurley in different nicknames, each one of them has something to do with Hurley being overweight. Hurley's temper eventually heats up, and tells Sawyer that even though he is fat, people still like him, while nobody likes Sawyer. Sawyer apologizes, and Hurley decides to continue the journey with him. Eventually, Hurley and Sawyer find the frog. Hurley wants to keep it, but Sawyer crushes it in his hand.}} Construir um sinal de SOS | a-team=Nenhum | b-team=Hurley | other=Benard, Rose,Libby,Clair,Sun,Jin,Craig,Richard,Steve and Jerome | background= Benard wants to get resused so he starts to build a giant SOS sign | mission=Construir um sinal de SOS | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome=fail | discoveries=Rose's Cancer is gone | align=left | storyline= Berand says that everyone has "given up" on being rescued, and his long-lasting defiance and nonacceptance of things seems to anger Rose. Benard asks asking to round up some of the survivors. He intends to build a huge S.O.S. sign along the beach so that passing planes or monitoring satellites will see that they are there. Most of the others surviors have left Benard. Bernard seems to pay little notice to this, however, and continues to issue orders to the team, giving himself the easy role of carving the letters while everyone else drags heavy rocks to the shore.Benard and Rose arguge, but Benard realises he is out of line. As Jin positions the rocks on the beach, Bernard once more slips into his rude leadership style, telling Jin that his method is all wrong. After being heavily patronized, Jin leaves Bernard, who realizes that his entire team has now left him. Alone, Bernard defiantly continues with his sign. Rose arrives, and apologizes. Bernard asks what for, and Rose admits that she lied to him in Australia, and that Isaac never truly healed her. Rose explains that a person can feel when there is something inside them that doesn’t belong, and that after the crash, she stopped feeling her cancer. She believes that it is the Island that has healed her, and that she had to lie to stop Bernard trying to spend what little time they had left trying to constantly "do something". At last, Bernard finally relinquishes his stubbornness, guessing that if Rose left the Island the cancer might return.}} Parar de apertar o botão | a-team=Locke | other=Desmond | background=Desmond ficou velejando ao redor da Ilha durante 2 semanas. Ele retorna e Locke pede a ele para parar de apertar o botão, pois acha que nada irá acontecer. | mission=Parar de apertar o botão | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= Realizada pela metade; eles não apertaram o botão, mas a escotilha explodiu. | discoveries= O botão era importante, mas o mundo não acaba se você não apertá-lo. | align=left | storyline= Locke e Desmond trancam Eko e Charile fora da sala do computador. Tudo começa a sair do controle quando eles não apertam o botão, então, Desmond usa a chave de segurança.}} Impedir que Locke e Desmond não apertem o botão | a-team=Nenhum | other=Eko,Charlie | background=Desmond ficou velejando ao redor da Ilha durante 2 semanas. Ele retorna e Locke pede a ele para parar de apertar o botão, pois acha que nada irá acontecer. Porém, Eko acha que tem de apertar o botão. | mission=Impedir que Locke e Desmond não apertem o botão | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= Fail | discoveries= O botão era importante, mas o mundo não acaba se você não apertá-lo. | align=left | storyline= Locke e Desmond trancam Eko e Charile fora da sala do computador. Eko tenta explodir a porta com dinamite, mas ela não abre. Tudo começa a sair do controle quando eles não apertam o botão, então, Desmond usa a chave de segurança.}} ='Terceira Temporada'= Salvar Charlie parte I | a-team=Nenhum | other= Charlie, Desmond, Claire e Aaron | background=Desmond tem tido flashes desde a implosão da escotilha. Esses flashes são, geralmente, sobre Charlie morrendo | mission=Salvar Charlie | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Desmond diz a Claire que o teto de sua cabana precisa ser consertado e tenta removê-la para a praia por uma noite. Charlie não quer que Desmond fique perto dela em lugar nenhum ou de sua cabana, e eles decidem ficar. Desmond constrói um para-raio para absorver o raio, como um último recurso depois de não ter conseguido convencê-los a ir para a praia. Em 'Flashes Before Your Eyes', ele revela que sua premonição era de que o raio matava Charlie.}} Salvar Charlie parte II | a-team=Nenhum | other= Charlie, Desmond e Claire | background=Desmond tem tido flashes desde a implosão da escotilha. Esses flashes são, geralmente, sobre Charlie morrendo | mission=Salvar Charlie e Claire | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Desmond corre em direção à praia e salva Claire de se afogar no mar e a ressuscita. Mais tarde, ele revela a Charlie que sua premonição verdadeira era que Charlie ia atrás de Claire e era ele quem morria.}} Esconder os diamantes de Nikki parte II | a-team=Locke,Sayid | other=Paulo,Nikki e Desmond | background=O avião acidentado. Nikki e Paulo enganaram Howard L. Zukerman e roubaram seus diamantes. Eles não sabiam onde estavam depois do acidente. Paulo vai mergulhar num lago e encontra os diamantes, mas não diz a Nikki. Ele esconde os diamantes na Pérola. | mission=Esconder os diamantes de Nikki | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline=Locke convida os Losties para a estação Pérola, e Nikki e Paulo vão juntos. Enquanto os outros estão investigando os vídeos, Paulo finge precisar ir ao banheiro. Ele recupera a boneca matryoshka, que contém uma pequena bolsa, e a esconde na cueca.}} Reativar a kombi da DHARMA | a-team=Sawyer | b-team=Hurley e Charlie | other=Jin | background=Hurley encontra uma kombi na floresta e quer consertá-la como um símbolo de esperança. | mission=Reativar a kombi da DHARMA | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=kombi da DHARMA, Roger, cerveja, Mapa de Estrada. | align=left | storyline=COMPLETAR...}} Salvar Charlie parte III | a-team=Nenhum | other= Charlie, Desmond e Claire | background=Desmond tem tido flashes desde a implosão da escotilha. Esses flashes são, geralmente, sobre Charlie morrendo | mission=Salvar Charlie | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Claire observa Desmond e Charlie empenhados numa discussão calorosa e decide se envolver. Ela termina seguindo Desmond até um ponto rochoso, onde, pacificamente, ele consegue pegar uma gaivota. Ele explica que Charlie se jogou no mar para tentar isso. Entretanto, o ato em si mesmo não é visto pelo espectador; Claire revela a Charlie que Desmond dividiu suas visões com ela.}} Colocar uma mensagem em um pássaro migratório | a-team=Nenhum | b-team=Desmond e Charlie | other=Clair, Jin e Sun | background=Clair learnt about birds while seeing her mother at the hosbital | mission=Colocar uma mensagem em um pássaro migratório | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Nenhuma. | align=left | storyline= Claire notices gulls flying in the air and announces that she has realized a possible way of getting off the Island.Claire explains that the gulls are migrating south, and that scientists have tagged them to see where they land in comparison to where they took off from. She devises a plan to capture a gull and tie a rescue note to its leg in hopes that a scientist will find and read it, and enlists Sun and Jin to help. She attempts to persuade Charlie as well, however, he remains uncharacteristically pessimistic, refusing to help. While Jin prepares a net, Claire and Sun chop up fish to use as bait. As they do so, Sun muses that this is precisely what her mother feared - her growing up to cut bait. Claire and Sun briefly discuss their parent's expectations for them before the net is completed and they begin the gull catching. Eventually a lone bird is attracted into the trap, but the group's attempts to capture a bird are thwarted when Desmond fires a hunting rifle, claiming to be boar hunting, and scares the bird away. Frustrated, Claire demands that Charlie tell her why he and Desmond do not want her to catch a bird. When Charlie refuses, Claire stammers that she does not want liars raising Aaron. Distraught, Claire decides to find out what is going on for herself. She surreptitiously follows Desmond to a rocky area off the coastline, where he effortlessly plucks a gull from a seaweed mound on the rocks. Claire confronts Desmond, saying that based on how easily he found the bird, which was hidden out of view, without searching, he must have known it would be there. After an initial denial, Desmond explains his visions of the future: he gestures to a rock and claims that it is the location where Charlie, attempting to get a bird for Claire, would have slipped and fallen into the ocean, then died in the treacherous currents under the rocky shoreline. Returning to camp, Claire is no longer angry with Charlie; she writes a rescue note and Charlie ties it to the gull's leg. The note informs the reader of the survivors' current circumstances, and encourages whoever finds it to never give up hope on finding them. Claire releases the bird while Charlie solemnly stands beside her. As the bird flies away from the pair.}} Esconder os diamantes da Nikki parte III | a-team=Sawyer | other=Paulo,Nikki,Desmond | background=O avião acidentado. Nikki e Paulo enganaram Howard L. Zukerman e roubaram seus diamantes. Eles não sabiam onde estavam depois do acidente. Paulo vai mergulhar num lago e encontra os diamantes, mas não diz a Nikki. Ele esconde os diamantes na Pérola e depois os coloca dentro da calça. | mission=Esconder os diamantes da Nikki | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= fail | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline=Nikki finds his nicotine gum in the sand. Nikki finds Sawyer and demands he gives her a gun. He refuses, saying that she is so agitated that no good can come of it. He says he doesn't have the guns any more and wouldn't give one to her if he did. Nikki brings Paulo into the jungle and confronts him about having the diamonds. He feigns ignorance but she shows him the gum. She takes out one of Dr Arzt's specimen jars, opens it, and flings a Medusa spider at Paulo. It lands on his neck and bites him. He kills it, and it remains stuck to his hand. She tells him that it's called the Medusa spider because it paralyzes the victim for around eight hours, and slows the heart. Paulo collapses and can't move. Nikki coolly begins to search him for the diamonds, at first guessing that they are hidden in his shoe. She takes off his shoe and throws it into a tree. She opens his pants and finds the pouch in his underwear. Paulo tells her he took the diamonds because he was afraid of losing her if she found the diamonds and didn't need him anymore. The clicking sounds of the Monster are heard in the distance and Nikki is distracted as many Medusa spiders, attracted by the scent of the smashed female spider, march towards the pair. Nikki is bitten by one and she runs away. Nikki runs through the jungle, stops suddenly and digs a hole, burying something, then continues running. On the beach, Sawyer and Hurley are playing ping pong when Nikki staggers towards them and collapses, mumbling "paralyzed." They are both thought to be dead and are burried alive.}} Ganhar as coisas de Sawyer | a-team=Sawyer | other=Hurley | background=Enquanto Sawyer está ocupado sendo sequestrado pelos Outros, Hurley vai aos seus pertences e pega o que quer. Sawyer exige tudo de volta. | mission=Ganhar as coisas de Sawyer | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= fail | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline=Os losties encontram uma mesa de pingue-pongue, mas não têm bola. Sawyer, que encontrou a bola, decide ter suas coisas de volta num jogo de pingue-pongue contra Hurley. Sawyer, porém, é derrotado e tem de parar de usar apelidos por uma semana. Hurley ganha porque costumava jogar todos os dias na casa de sua mãe. Ele devolve a Sawyer seu material pornô e lhe diz que ele não deveria se preocupar com Kate, que estava segura com Locke e Sayid.}} Enganar Sawyer para que ele se integre ao grupo | a-team=Sawyer | other=Hurley, Desmond,Charlie, Aaron e Claire | background=Todos os líderes do acampamento (Jack,Kate,Locke e Sayid) estão longe, nas barracas | mission=Enganar Sawyer para que ele se integre ao grupo | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline=Na praia, Hurley diz a Sawyer que haverá uma votação para decidir se ele é expulso do acampamento amanhã. Ele sugere que Sawyer tente compensar as coisas para continuar fazendo parte da sociedade, mas Sawyer diz “Eu não compenso as coisas”. Mais tarde, Sawyer pega um peixe, mas não consegue limpa-lo. Percebendo que terá grandes dificuldades em sobreviver por conta própria, ele vai até Hurley para descobrir como consertar as coisas para mudar a votação. Sawyer sai para caçar com Desmond e pega um javali. Depois ajuda a assar o javali como parte de um banquete para o povo do acampamento. Ele admite a Charlie que sabe sobre a votação, mas Charlie não sabe nada a respeito. Sawyer então percebe que Hurley deu um golpe nele para fazê-lo “decente”. Sawyer diz que não quer ser um líder, mas Hurley diz que Jack também não queria ser um. Hurley diz que ele tem feito um ótimo trabalho fazendo todos do acampamento felizes. Sawyer parece aceitar isso, levando comida à Claire, que o deixa segurar Aaron.}} Salvar Charlie parte IV | a-team=Nenhum | other= Charlie, Desmond, Hurley e Jin | background=Desmond tem tido flashes desde a implosão da escotilha. Esses flashes são, geralmente, sobre Charlie morrendo | mission=Salvar Charlie | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Desmond tem um flash de Charlie, Hurley, Jin e ele próprio andando pela floresta em plena chuva, quando Charlie é parado por uma flecha que atravessa seu pescoço. Isso é seguido de flashes de vários eventos que ainda aconteceriam. Pensando que a paraquedista dos flashes era Penny, Desmond começa a entender que aqueles eventos acontecem quando ele prevê. O grupo é guiado pelo cabo, e segue-o, de acordo com os flashes. Contudo, Desmond escolhe evitar a morte de Charlie no último segundo dizendo-o para abaixar a cabeça.}} Resgatar o(a) paraquedista , , | a-team=None | b-team= Desmond, Charlie, Hurley, | other=Jin and Mikhail | background=Desmond tem mais flashes com premonições que mostram alguém ou alguma coisa chegando na Ilha. | mission=Encontrar o cabo e, depois, a paraquedista que caiu na Ilha. | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= success | discoveries=Naomi e seus pertences, sendo o mais importante o telefone por satélite e a foto de Desmond; Mikhail vive. | align=left | storyline=Quite awhile after Desmond acquires future seeing, he puts together a group (Charlie, Hurley and Jin) to explore his latest flashes, which are of a mysterious someone arriving to the island from a parachute. As they reach the cable, they see a helicopter crash in the ocean and the parachutist eject themselves from the helicopter and land inland on the island. So, they trek into the jungle, gathering their possesions and Desmond starts to believe it's Penny. Along the way, Desmond is forced to alter the future again by saving Charlie from death. When they reach the parachutist, who turns out to be Naomi, not Penny as Desmond anticipated, they find she is wounded. Mikhail returns after Hurley fires the flare, and Desmond makes a deal with him that if he treats Naomi they will let him go free, and he does so and he promptly leaves, but not without attempting to steal the Satellite phone. The group carries Naomi on a stretcher back to camp.}} Salvar Charlie parte V , | a-team=Nenhum | other= Charlie, Desmond e Mikhail | background=Desmond tem tido flashes desde a implosão da escotilha. Esses flashes são, geralmente, sobre Charlie morrendo | mission=Salvar Charlie | O-mission=Nenhum | outcome= fail | discoveries=Nenhuma | align=left | storyline= Desmond vê essa premonição, mas não o público. Embora haja razões para duvidar da premonição desta vez, ela realmente se realizou. De fato, Charlie era provavelmente a única pessoa que podia realizar a tarefa - de músico a programador de sistemas. Charlie desce ao Espelho como Desmond disse. Ele está numa sala com um computador. Mikhail aparece para Charlie na portinhola balançando uma granada de mão. Charlie fecha e tranca a porta à prova d'água da sala de comunicação, mas não antes que Desmond veja o rosto de Penny no monitor. Mikhail detona a granada; a janela se quebra e a água invade o compartimento onde Charlie está confinado. Desmond tenta, em vão, quebrar o vidro da porta. Enquanto a sala se enche de água, Charlie escreve uma messagem na sua mão e pressiona contra o vidro da porta para que Desmond leia: "NÃO É O BARCO DA PENNY". Enquanto se afoga, Charlie faz o sinal da cruz.}} ='Quarta Temporada'= Category:Temas